Number Four (Battlestar Galactica)
Simon (Number Four), is a fictional character, a Cylon from the reimagined Battlestar Galactica series. He first appears in The Farm (August 2005), an episode written by Carla Robinson and directed by Rod Hardy. Like the Cavils and Number Threes, and in contrast to Leobens, Dorals, Number Sixes, and Number Eights, Simons appear to be relatively uncommon and never appear in large groups. He has a more prominent role in the movie The Plan. Versions Caprica Simon first appears posing as a human physician treating Kara Thrace (Starbuck) for ballistic trauma in what was supposedly a hospital on Caprica. In reality, he was also performing invasive medical tests on her reproductive organs. After Starbuck begins to suspect Simon's true nature and kills him, she escapes from the facility, her fears confirmed when a second copy of the model greets her on her way. This copy is then gunned down by resistance fighters who rescue her.As seen in the episode The Farm At least one other copy is seen on Cylon-occupied Caprica.As seen in the episode Downloaded It is later revealed that a Simon was the Caprica Buccaneers' team doctor and worked against the resistance by contaminating radiation meds and giving too much morpha. This copy was eliminated after Samuel Anders saw the Simon copy who cornered Starbuck outside the Cylon facilityAs seen in the movie Battlestar Galactica: The Plan The Fleet A Simon was a medic in the Colonial Fleet on Gemenon and later lived on the ship Cybele in Galactica's refugee fleet with his human wife Giana O'Neill and stepdaughter Jemmy. This Simon was reluctant to act against humanity because he loved his wife and stepdaughter. A Brother Cavil attempted to pressure him into blowing up the Cybele. Simon airlocked himself instead. Giana learned the truth about her husband after Starbuck returned to the fleet. Although she was distraught, she reasoned that he must have killed himself rather than follow the Cylon plan and thus was heroic in a way.As seen in the movie Battlestar Galactica: The Plan According to a Six, he killed himself out of resurrection range (the reason for being out of range at the time is unknown) and is thus truly dead. New Caprica A Simon is present in President Gaius Baltar's office during the Battle of New Caprica.As seen in the episode Exodus, Part 2 One Simon, assigned as part of one Basestar's command crew that witnesses a sister Basestar's plight, determines a decision to rescue the infected Basestar cannot be reached scientifically.As seen in the episode Torn A Simon captured from that same infected Basestar near the ''Lion's Head Nebula is interrogated on Galactica. He reveals information about the ship and the Cylons' motives for abandoning it, in exchange for a cure promised by the humans. However, there is no cure, only a treatment. It was thought this Simon was killed when Karl Agathon sabotages the environmental control system, killing the Cylon prisoners to stop them from being used as biological weapons.As seen in the episode A Measure of Salvation Number Four's role Simon returns when a Number Three model talks to Baltar in the The Passage, after consulting with Simon about the Cylons' next move towards Earth. Simon is nearly always featured as a Doctor or Medic and has a fascination with the possibility of Humanoid Cylons being able to reproduce. He also speaks calmly and clearly, and seems to use logic to solve his problems and make decisions. When Galactica attacks the Colony in the final episode, a Simon model shows no concern, believing the odds are in the Cylon's favour and there is no need to worry. Ellen Tigh makes the veiled comment Simon would want to study Caprica Six and Saul Tigh's baby if given the opportunity. Caprica Six takes this to be a threat against her baby. Ellen's veiled threat is proven to be valid, as Simon does get the chance to operate on Hera when she is later kidnapped by Boomer. Several Number Fours are among the boarding party led by John Cavil that storms Galactica during the assault on The Colony. After a tenuous truce is declared, one Four oversees the transfer of resurrection data from the Final Five to the Colony Hybrids, but when the truce is broken when Galen Tyrol murders Tory Foster the Fours in the CIC all die in the ensuing firefight. The remaining Fours aboard the Colony all perish when it falls into the naked singularity it was orbiting and is obliterated. References External links * Number Four at the Battlestar Wiki. Category:Cylons Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional surgeons Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional clones pl:Simon (Battlestar Galactica) Category:Humanoid cylons